Pas contents !
by Dichan03
Summary: "Eh Frog, t'es au courant que 4 de tes régions grèvent à l'Elysée ?" "M'en parle pas Artie... Ça fait 3 semaines qu'ils font la grève de la faim, du vin, de la bouffe et du sexe" "Et tu sais ce qu'ils foutent à jouer aux cartes ?" "Ils sont pas contents" Autant dire que "français", "grève" et "pas content", ça vire au pléonasme ! Ça vous dit de savoir le pourquoi du comment vous ?


Ey guys ! Comment ça va sur notre belle planète hétalienne ? Je viens juste d'arriver sur ce fandom (même si je lis depuis un bon moment) et l'inspi' m'est venue ce matin, en regardant la carte des potentielles réformes des régions (notez que pour l'instant, seul le sud-ouest est concerné).

J'espère que ça vous plaira, on va dire que je suis pas du niveau de J.K Rowling -sama, c'est clair.

Hetalia n'est pas à moi (si c'était le cas, j'aurai eut autant de menaces de mort que l'auteur de SNK et ce serait plus du yaoi qu'autre chose parce que FrUk la vie !) mais à son génial auteur (qui n'est pas moi, si vous avez lue la ligne précédente)

Les régions présentes sont tout droit sorties de mon petit cerveau déglingué à coup de FrUk, PruCan et autres yaoi ship.

Le Rating est K parce qu'ils le valent bien et ne sont pas les plus vulgaires, sauf Poitou-Charente, basée sur un membre de ma famille.

Les personnages présents sont France/Francis Bonnefoy, England/Arthur Kirkland, Spain/Antonio Fernandès-Carriedo, Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt Aquitaine/Ethan Bonnefoy, Poitou-Charente/Emma Bonnefoy, Limousin/Nathan Bonnefoy, Midi-Pyrénées/Enzo Bonnefoy, plus mention de Stefan/Bretagne et Léan/Normandie par-ci par là, mais rien de très prononcé.

Aller, enjoy !

* * *

Accoudé contre un muret, la clope au bec avec ses deux meilleurs amis, aussi connus comme Gilbert Beilschmidt et Antonio Fernandès-Carriedo, Prusse et Espagne, Francis profitait d'un moment de calme pour essayer de trouver des solutions rapides à ses problèmes. Ou du moins, tous se les énumérer dans sa tête tellement ça lui tombait dessus en ce moment. Pire que la pluie chez Arthur, pour dire.

En soupirant, il nota qu'en plus de ça, ledit Arthur ramenait son arrière-train de rêve dans sa direction avec une tête à brûler des vierges. _Génial._

_ Eh _Frog !_

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Arthur, comment vas-tu ? Moi aussi je vais très bien. Alors, il pleut toujours chez toi et tu viens chercher un peu de soleil ici ?

_ _Don't mess with me today froggy. Guess what happens in front of the_ Elysée, Francis ?

_ ... Me dis pas que les 4 mousquetaires sont ENCORE à faire le piquet devant le portail...

_ Je vois que tu les as bien éduqués _wanker._

_ T'en as eut un aussi je te signale.

_ Tu l'as reprit après. Et ne viens pas mettre cette période sur le tapis, je te parle de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin !

_ Euh... Il s'est passé quoi ce matin, tenta Antonio, habitué aux disputes franco-anglaises.

_ Il se passe que depuis _3 bloody weeks_ les régions du sud-ouest font blocus au portail de l'Elysée ainsi qu'une grève de la faim, du sexe et du vin ! fulmina la nation britannique (à savoir pour quel point de la grève il s'énervait, _that's the question_ )

_ C'est scandaleux ! Je connais Enzo depuis qu'il est tout haut comme trois tomates à genoux _amigo_ , il ne ferait jamais ça ! s'offusqua l'ibérien.

_ Et bien va donc voir si tu ne me crois pas ! Ils ne laissent entrer que ceux qui sont dans leurs petits papiers. Autant dire qu'on voit pas grand monde chez les dirigeants français, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans.

Resté un peu en retrait, Gilbert essayait de comprendre pourquoi on s'énervait parce que des régions françaises faisaient la grève. C'est vrai quoi, quand on les vois faire, on se dit qu'ils sont nés pour ça !

_ Eh les gars... Si j'ai bien saisit, Frannie, t'as 4 emmerdeurs qui grèvent devant ton Elysée...

_ C'est ce qu'on dit depuis tout à l'heure, _bloody snowman._

_ _Das ist klein, sehr klein_ "Thuthur". Bref. Et ils font la grève pour quoi ?

_ Ils disent qu'ils sont pas contents.

_ On s'enfonce dans le pléonasme là ! Des **français** qui font **la grève** parce qu'ils sont **pas contents** ! Non mais on va où ?! Même l'awesome moi ne voit pas ce qui cloche !

Après un facepalm collectif, les trois compères décidèrent de montrer à l'ex-nation "ce qui clochait" dans leur petit problème de grève. Ils prirent un taxi, pour finalement terminer à pied à cause des bouchons (Paris à l'heure de pointe, ça pardonne pas) et arriver devant le célèbre Palais de l'Elysée, siège du Gouvernement français et accessoirement là où Hollande créchait gratos, rien que ça.

Tout avait l'air normal, le Faubourg St-Honoré, quelques policiers, l'Elysée en lui même, le portail. Ah, justement, regardez le portail, maintenant descendez un peu les yeux de juste 20 centimètres... Ah, les voilà !

Adossés à la grille, 4 compères, 3 garçons et une fille, étaient assis à jouer aux dés tranquillement. Mis à part la grande banderole taguée avec un "Pas contents" en rouge et "Non à la réforme des régions" en noir (plutôt classique), rien ne laissait voir une grève. En les entendant arriver, les 4 ados se levèrent et saisirent leurs pancartes en les saluant quand même.

_ Eh salut m'man ! Lança un blond aux yeux bleu-vert

_ _I TOLD YOU THOUSAND TIMES THAT I'M NOT YA'RE BLOODY MOTHER ETHAN BONNEFOY-KIRKLAND !_

_ S'tu l'dis. 'Lut p'pa. Eh oncle Tonio, c'est pas souvent !

_ _Holà_!

Celui qui avait appelé England "m'man" recula un peu devant Prussia, toute ardeur refroidie. L'albinos en profita pour détailler les plus jeunes. Le téméraire, donc, rejoint par la seule fille qui était sans doutes sa frangine, tous les deux blonds aux yeux bleu-verts, avec des boucles et des sourcils plutôt bien marqués, sans être "chenilleux" comme les Kirklands. D'ailleurs, l'autre magicien du dimanche avait pas appelé le garçon par deux noms de famille ?

...

_ Oh Frannie _Nein_! Vous êtes des vrais lapins ! C'est pas possible là !

_ Gil, sujet sensible.

_ Vous les avez eus quand ceux là ?

_ -soupire- Ethan sous Aliénor d'Aquitaine et Emma, régime de Vichy.

En entendant le nom de sa reine préférée, le franco-anglais fondit en larme, beuglant des "Votre Majestééééééééé ! Pourquoiiiiii~!" dans le giron de sa soeur. Aïe, fragile le gosse. On croirait voir Francis qui pleurait Jeanne.

_ Et les deux autres ?

_ Nathan et Enzo, Limousin, Midi-Pyrénées.

_ Et vous foutez quoi ici les gosses ?

Chacun brandit sa pancarte avec un air sérieux (Ethan reniflait encore) et Emma prit la parole, toute mignonne dans sa salopette trop grande, avec ses petites couettes.

_ On dit NON à la réforme des régions qui veut nous fusionner pour de soit disant économies ! lança-t-elle avec toute la classe des grévistes, acquise au fil des années.

_ On dit NON à la perte de notre intégrité de REGION et à l'oubli des réels problèmes de notre pays, continua Nathan, le brun à lunettes.

_ On dit NON à cette démarche qui va bouleverser notre équilibre si durement acquit, suivit Enzo.

_ On dit NON au changement de la carte française qui n'a que trop changé le siècle dernier, cria presque Ethan.

_ Et on dit NON au meurtre d'innocentes petites régions qui n'ont RIEN demandé à ce méchant de Vals qui nous pourrit la vie ! termina Emma avec les larmes aux yeux. Vous vous rendez compte, continua-t-elle en faisant fondre les hommes en face, s'ils nous fusionnent, on ne formera qu'une seule région ! La région Gascogne ! Et s'il n'y a qu'une seule région, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul représentant ! Avec Enzo on va être COUPES EN DEUX et grand frère et Nat' ils vont être totalement dissous ! Et pourquoi pas fusionner aussi Stefan et Léan tant qu'on y est ?! Eux s'ils gueulaient, on les écouterait à coup sûr ! Alors moi je dis que c'est pas juste et que là j'ai envie de faire _pipi par terre_ et de _me rouler dedans_ en criant pour montrer que moi je suis _pas contente* !_ Et après il y aura du vent ! Et c'est pas cool le vent ! Y aura un vent à _décorner des cocus*_ et ça fera voler tous leurs papiers et-

_ Ok ok on a comprit, termina son frère en lui pressant sa main contre la bouche. 'Scusez là, elle monte un peu dans les extrêmes d'temps à autres. Faut encore qu'elle apprenne à voir la vie en _raose*._

_ T'inquiète... Va aller, essaya de souffler Francis qui avait du mal à se remettre de son fou rire, comme les autres. Il avait oublié à quel point sa petite Emma pouvait être... Oh bon sang il n'y avait même pas de mots pour décrire ça !

_ Eh p'pa, t'veux bien t'refermer l'rate deux s'condes histoire qu'on t'cause quek'chose ?

_ O-Oui mes poussins...

_ T'voudrais pas causer un ou deux mots à tes dirigeants, h'stoire qui doutent un peu pour leur projet ? Nan parce qu'on dirait pas t'sais, mais on est vach'ment sérieux avec c'te truc. Alors même si c'qu'une foutue idée, celle là, tu vois, on préférerait qu'ils l'étouffent dans l'œuf celle-là, t'vois l'genre ?

_ Pas de problème, papa s'en occupe. Je vous garantit rien, mais j'essayerai. Maintenant allez calmer votre sœur, région ou pas, elle va avoir des ennuis si elle exécute ses projets.

_ M'ci et- Oh P'tain Emma vire moi d'là tout'd'suite ou j't'e colle une calotte à t'remettre les idées à l'endroit drôlesse ! Et remonte moi c'te salopette on est pas au Moulin Rouge 'ci !

Au final, les "4 Mousquetaires" repartirent chez eux (mais laissèrent les banderoles et pancartes pour faire chier le monde, pas français pour rien eux) et se calmèrent, attendant avec impatience l'annulation de cette idée qu'ils trouvaient plus que merdique. Et le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que si ils fusionnaient vraiment, alors la région aurait assez de puissance pour être indépendante. Et connaissant les 4 lascars du sud-ouest, Francis était sûr que ça n'allait pas faire de plis là dessus. Au moins, il avait évité la catastrophe, s'était payé une bonne tranche de rigolade et avait gagné une soirée câlin avec son lapin. Il faudrait qu'il pense à augmenter les financement des grévistes en herbe pour les remercier.

* * *

Et voilà !

-relit- Mein Gott... C'est de la pure crotte en poudre de caca(o) ! Comment j'ai pu écrire (et surtout publier) ça ?! Bon... Au pire, je pourrais dire que... Que rien du tout en fait j'ai rien à dire pour ma défense.

Bref. C'est vrai, notre cher Manuel Vals veut "supprimer les régions" (j'en connais certains que ça va contrarier) et ils ont d'abord pensé au "problème sud-ouest" (je ne vois pas en quoi on est un problème... EN QUOI ON EST UN PROBLEME ?!) L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment.

*Je sais pas si vous aussi, mais chez moi, quand je râle, on me dit "si t'es pas contente, pisse par terre et roule toi d'dans". Autant dire que ça calme...

* Encore un truc qu'on dit chez moi (la Charente-Maritime, village paumé, mais genre bien comme il faut) :"un vent à décorner des cocus"... ... c'est pas une blague, je vous jure.

* Raose, c'est à peu près la prononciation du mot "rose" (pour ceux qui avaient pas deviné) de mon cousin qui vit dans le Médoc. A chaque fois qu'il est fatigué et qu'il dit ça j'ai plus l'impression qu'il fait "Roarr" qu'autre chose. Tuez moi, je suis yaoiste...

Si vous aimez, reviewez (je sais même pas si ce verbe existe...), si vous aimez pas bah... Bah aimez pas bande de gougnafiers !


End file.
